Shape
by Blake-Schawarz
Summary: A RayxKai songfic. Set right after Ray's battle with Bryan (first series), warnings etc inside.


Title: Shape

Author: Blake Schwartz

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I zip, nada, nothing, zero, zilch

Warning: Ray POV, Probably a bit OOC sorry, I tried, songfic. Spoilers I guess, kind of, if you look at it the right way…

Pairing: Kai x Ray of course

Critiques: Yes please: 

Author's notes: This idea hung around in my head for a while, it was an attempt at a different style of writing, but I don't think the ending worked too well….so it might be changed in the future…..On with the show….

P.S. song is the chorus of _Shape_ by Sugababes and Sting.

I know Spades are the swords of soldier.

It's kinda funny really. The first thing that came to mind when I found out I was blind was that I wouldn't be able to play cards anymore. Then reality hit home and I realized that blind bladers aren't much use.

"What do you mean blind?" Tyson asked.

"He can't see anything Ty," I could hear Max trying to soothe him. Kai had the strangest reaction though. He waited until the others had left and then came and sat down next to me (I could hear the chair grown).

"Are you OK?" he'd asked, his voice soft and quiet. I could almost see those intense eyes watching me. Waiting.

I sighed. Was I OK? "Yeah, I mean, I'm alive aren't I?" I tried, a vain attempt to get him off the scent.

"Ray." He only said the one word, but the way he said it demanded a better answer, telling me in no uncertain terms that his name was _not _Tyson and he couldn't be thrown off the truth that easliy. You can't fool Kai that easily. I cast my eyes around the room -not much point now- and tried to let them come to rest in Kai's general direction. Sighing again, I let my head fall back and rest atop the pillows behind me.

"No. I'm not very OK. I'm blind Kai. I'll never see my family again. I'll never see any of my friends ever. Or Drigger. Hell Kai, how will I ever blade again? It's not something I ever planned on….Do you realize Kai, that I'm going to fall in love and never know what they look like? I'll never…." I couldn't keep the talking. I had a lump in my throat the size of my blade.

"You're not alone Ray. You still have a team that care about you. Friends who'll support you." A hand landed on my shoulder, "Someone who likes you more than that." He removed his hand, "Sleep well Ray. We'll come back tomorrow after the match, win or lose OK?"

"OK. Good luck."

__

I know that clubs are the weapons of war.

I was allowed to listen to the match on TV the next day as Mariah sat with me. Must have been a good match. Brad Best and AJ Topper were really getting into it.

Wished I could have seen it.

You know, I love Mariah as much as the others, but I really wished she would stop. She kept saying things, anane things, as if she had to keep reminding me she was there.

Like I couldn't hear her if she left.

Like she would leave without saying goodbye.

Yeah. As if.

"It's OK Mariah, I know you're there," I said gently.

"Of course you do Ray. Wow, some match eh? Oh…sorry." I could almost see her cringe.

"Yeah, Tyson's fought hard to get even this close. Wonder how close he's staying to Chief's game plan." I smiled. At least I hoped it looked like one. It felt strange on my face, like I'd forgotten how to smile. or misplaced the instructions on how to smile.

Mariah chuckled. I must have made it right somehow. I just hope no one else tiptoes around me like Mariah. She really was one-of-a-kind. She'd fought so hard to be part of the Tigers. I spent many an hour with Mariah, helping her blading, answering numerous questions are technique, skill, anything Mariah could think of. Maybe that's why she was so upset when I left, there was no one to talk to like that. I mean, Lee was there, but he tended to get frustrated when Mariah asked so many questions.

"What happened to them?" Mariah cried suddenly.

"To who? What's going on Mar?"

"Tyson and Tala. An ice mountain has formed around the dish." She moved and the chair groaned. "Even Best and Topper don't know what's going on!" she cried. Then there was sudden silence.

"Mariah? Where are you?"

__

I know that diamonds mean money for this art.

I'd been wrong about Mariah. She left the room without me knowing it, and without saying goodbye. It's only right that she go to the stadium. Hell, if I could've gone, I would've. Bloody Brian.

I sighed. It was nice just to be on my own. Lee and the others had come to see me last night and Mariah came back early this morning. I hitnk she's scared I'll slip into depression if I'm alone _('Don't laugh, it happened to a friend of mine')_. She _always_ knew somebody who'd had exatly what she was worried about happen to them. However, without them around, I didn't have people clapping their hand over their mouth as if they'd said the wrong thing. As if there was a wrong thing. They don't seem to have realized it yet, but I've got a pretty tough hide. I'm not going to cry or anything if someone slips.

I hope Tyson's winning. I don't want them to come and see me if he doesn't. Tyson doesn't take loss too well. Kai doesn't take belly aching too well. All I could ehar was AJ and Brad trying to work out what happened to the bladers and what's going on under the ice. I hope Tyson's OK. Hell, I hope they're all OK.

Tyson's tough though. He and Dragoon, man, I'd hate to get between them. Tala's got a tough match up in Tyson, he's the last one to ever roll over and let anyone walk all over him. Well, not that I know of anyway.

I take back what I said about the team coming to see me after the match. Seeing Max and Chief would be OK. Even if Max in his careful way tiptoed about me. Even if Chief just worked on his computer in the corner or something. As much as I like the space, it's unnerving to be sitting here, all plastered up and unable to see anyone who could walk into the room. Unable to know who it is until they introduce themselves. That's actually a scary though. I just wish someone would sit in here with me and be _normal_.

"Come on Ray. I'll take you to the stadium for the final minutes." God. I've never heard Mariah breath so heavily.

__

But that's not the shape of my heart

I leant heavily on Mariah as she guided me through the stadium. I never noticed how much it smells like sweat and popcorn until now. Everyone was going wild around me. I guess Tyson won. Suddenly someone leapt on me.

"I did it! I'm the World Champ!!" Trust Tyson to be modest. Not to change.

"Tyson! Be careful!" Came Max's panicked voice.

"Oh mean, sorry Ray!" Tyson said, letting go of me. I hope Max only said that because of my injuries. Not because I can't see him.

"Come on kids. Let's get a group picture," Mr. Dickinson called over to us.

"This way Ray," Max's voice came surprising close to me. he took my arm and lead me to the rest of the group. I have no idea who I stood next to. I think I was smiling, but I can't be sure.

It's not like I'll be able to check the photo to find out.

We had a huge party and somehow I found myself on the edge of it. I just couldn't get into the party mood and people kept bumping me, so I told them I was tired and returned to the hospital bed, to be told I shouldn't have been out so long. I reall couldn't care less. Let them talk all they want. I'm sure more than one person would repeat it to me over the next few days. Mariah could be good at lecturing when she felt she needed to be

So could Lee come to think of it.

In my own paranoid manner I made sure the door was closed when I was in the room by myself. The door creaked loudly and I would be sure to hear anyone who decided to come and see me.

I felt my way to the bed, sitting on it with my back to the window, turning my blade over in my hands. I could feel Drigger restlessly shifting in the blade.

"I'm sorry my friend." I didn't know what else to say. I heard the door open and close, and I waited to hear Mariah tentatively say good night. Or to feel Lee's brush clap on the back and a mumbled 'Well done'. When none came I turned towards the door. I don't know why. It's not like I could see them anyway.

"Who's there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Kai. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You weren't too happy at the party."

"Too many people. Besides, I was getting tired." I could feel that crimson gaze on me.

"Aren't you missing out on all the fun Kai?"

Kai snorted, "Yeah. Tyson claiming to be the greatest blader alive. Real fun." He sat down in that bloody old chair again.

"Actually, I was worried about you."

Kai Hiwa-whatever? Worried? About _me_? "You were?"

He seemed uncomfortable and the air changed around us as the tension level rose several notches. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, I mean you were pretty down on yourself yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were OK…you know…" he trailed off. He must have been uncomfortable. Kai _never_ trails off.

"Umm…yeah. I'm OK. Now, I mean. Which isn't to say I wasn't OK before, just that…" I felt the bed sag as Kai sat down next to me.

"Kai?" I asked, unsure.

"Don't move. I'm going to kiss you."

"O-" I got cut off by his mouth.

I have a feeling I might delay my trip home.


End file.
